


Hikaru's hidden skills

by huliq



Series: Vicaru (shipname is debatable) [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliq/pseuds/huliq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIkaru wants to show his precious pharmacist Victoria his bass collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru's hidden skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keitolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/gifts).



> Author’s note: Dearest of all the boobies, I wish you the best of all birthdays I love you to the point where I sometimes think it’s a bit weird and I hope you still love me after having read this <3 (I really tried)
> 
> I made you a pharmacist for convenience, sorry bout that...
> 
> Also: disclaimer – I don’t own anyone (sadly enough)

„Good morning“, Hikaru said with a smile and walked up to the counter. “The usual batch, please.” he requested before the pharmacist even had the time to turn around to greet him. “Good morning!” the pharmacist answered politely and turned to face him. She seemed a bit confused when she saw him, which in turn confused Hikaru himself. 

He couldn’t remember ever having seen her in this pharmacy before – it was the one closest to his flat and in the last week alone he’d been here 3 times because his voice was troubling him quite a lot.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, sir, it’s my first day here.” the young pharmacist explained. She had a nice smile – Hikaru noticed immediately. “Do you have a prescription?”

The young pharmacist was holding eye contact with him the whole time during their little exchange and he tried his hardest to not break it while retrieving his prescription from of his jeans’ pocket.

However Hikaru suddenly noticed how incredibly nervous he felt under the mesmerising blue eyes of the woman in front of him. His hands weren’t following his brain anymore. Inevitably the thin piece of paper got suck, so he panicked and just violently pulled without looking.

This all happened within 5 seconds of awkward silence and what he ended up handing the pharmacist was not the prescription but half of it. He actually managed to rip it in half. Hikaru froze and was now left staring at the useless piece of paper in disbelief.

The pharmacist chuckled at how flustered he looked, which got him out of his state of shock. Quickly he gave her the other half of the prescription and laughed his embarrassment away. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I can decipher something” The young pharmacist tried to calm him down. Surprisingly it worked – he already felt better when he saw her hurry off to collect his meds.

“Here you are”, the charming pharmacist announced with a competent smile that showed her teeth. Hikaru quickly checked the bag she’d given him in case there was anything missing. But it was the opposite – he found a small packet he’d never gotten before. “I’m sorry, but-“ “It’s a special herbal tea blend, it’ll help with your throat – it’s a gift” The last part she whispered as if it was a secret.

Hikaru’s heart jumped pleasantly in surprise. “Thank you very much-“ He quickly glanced at her name tag and added “Victoria.”

**

Victoria was mixing ointments in the back of the pharmacy when she heard the bell at the entrance announcing a customer. She put her tools aside, cleansed her hands and stepped out into the front section of the pharmacy where she was greeted by a familiar sight. 

Her face lit up and a warm feeling spread inside of her when she recognized the customer who had been visiting at least every 3 days almost without fail for the past month. 

So far she knew that he was a musician, who needed a lot of strong medication for his throat. Victoria was slowly starting to worry about him. Usually with that amount of medication his condition should improve within 2 weeks tops. Maybe she should refer him to a good otolaryngologist…

“Hello”, he greeted in an unusually serious voice. “Good afternoon! Is everything okay? Did your throat get worse?” “Yes- I mean, no... in fact-“ He interrupted himself to look directly at her – his expression still dead-serious. “I’m all fine now… I only needed an excuse to keep seeing you.”

That was unexpected. Victoria felt like a brick hit her in the face in the nicest way possible. Her jaw dropped and her heart was racing while she was trying to process what she had just heard. “Do you wanna, like, get a drink once I’m done?” Victoria cringed at her own words. That wasn’t how that was supposed to come out. She was slipping out of her customer-service-voice – even her precious musician was raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Even though to her it felt like an eternity not even a second passed until he answered. “YES.” He was shouting. Both of them were startled by the unexpected volume of his voice. “See you later then” he mumbled and left the pharmacy.

Two minutes later Victoria was still standing in the same spot he had left her, when her favourite customer suddenly came storming back into the store. Gasping for air he tried to form words. “I … forgot to ask you… when you’re… off!”

**

It was dark and cold outside, the weather was harsh and Hikaru watched raindrops land on the restaurant window, join together into bigger drops and run down the cool glass. However, even the horrible world outside couldn’t lessen the happiness he felt inside.

He was waiting for Victoria to return from the restroom in their usual booth – it had become a habit for them to go out for dinner together. Hikaru enjoyed their meals a lot – they would talk about everything and anything. Recently he even started occasionally stealing kisses from his beloved pharmacist. It was his highlight of the day.

Still, there was this growing feeling inside of him that just meeting up for meals or other casual encounters weren’t enough for him anymore. He felt like he needed to know more of her, like he needed to see more of her. He needed to man up and take their relationship to the next level. The only problem was that Hikaru just didn’t know how. When it came to Victoria he was always lost for words…

“I’m back~” Victoria made herself comfortable opposite Hikaru again, who was still trying to find a way to tell her how he felt. Slowly he felt a thought form in his mind, a sentence being built, words put together – everything was well thought-through, in his head at least, but when he actually opened his mouth all that came out was: “Tori, do you want to see my bass collection?”

**

“That wasn’t what I imagined when you said ‘bass collection’” Victoria managed to say breathing flat pinned against a wall with her arms wrapped around Hikaru, whose tongue was currently busy drawing circles down her neck. Hikaru chuckled in response. His warm breath on her neck made her skin tingle. 

She took his face into her hands and pulled him up. Her eyes locked onto his dark ones – they were filled with a look that made her feel like he wanted to eat her alive. He leaned in until their lips met and caught her in a deep kiss.

While they were both panting for breath Hikaru removed her shirt with one swift movement. Victoria couldn’t help but be surprised about him taking the initiative – it was like he became a completely different person as soon as they’d entered his flat. Not that she was complaining, though…

**

When they had made it into the bedroom with considerably less clothing on he pushed her onto the bed with a smirk. He did enjoy his new role of being the one who was deciding things, but she wouldn’t have any of it and pulled him down with her.

He let his skilful fingers travel over her naked body lying exposed on the sheets – from her collarbones to her breasts, down her sides, teasing her in all the right ways, while catching her lips in increasingly hungry kisses. Her moans were his reward.

His fingers went further down caressing her inner thighs, which got him a pleasant sigh in response. He was determined to show her just how skilful his bass-player-fingers really were. She was running her fingers through his hair, suddenly pulling when he tentatively slid a finger into her.

What he did next was purely based on knowledge he had looked up on numerous porn blogs – he would have asked his band mates, but they were just useless when it came to women. 

However, it seemed to work perfectly because Victoria’s moans of pleasure filled the bedroom. While holding her down on the bed with one hand, he could finally put to use the well-trained strength in his other one trying to find just that one spot that would send her over the edge. Her breathing got shakier by the second so he sped up his movement. Her body reacted immediately she arched her back and started trembling. She was close. He could feel her tighten around him and caught her in another kiss.

Hikaru felt her hand grab his moving wrist in despair. “Hikaru~” she exclaimed as all the tension left her body at once and she blissfully reached climax – not for the last time tonight, he hoped.

**

Victoria was woken up the next morning by Hikaru cuddling close to her from behind. Gently he stroked a strand of hair out of her face. “Morning” she sighed happily. “Good Morning” She could hear the smile in his voice.

Suddenly she felt him tense up next to her. “What’s wrong?” She frowned worrying. “Can I ask you something?” Hikaru asked carefully. Victoria nodded. “Why do you have ‘Boobie’ tattooed onto your mound of Venus?”

Shit.


End file.
